No trader always profits or always loses money. For every account that profits on a trade, another account, or combination of accounts has suffered on the trade. Statistically, as the length of the time period examined decreases, accounts should have some profitable time periods and some unprofitable or lossy time periods.
However, in practice, some accounts have no or very few profitable time periods and others have no or very few lossy time periods. This unusual consistency may result from a variety of mischievous scenarios, including, for example the scenario when two accounts collude to use the trading system as a vehicle for under the radar money transfer. Current trading systems may allow the activity in these accounts to continue undetected.